Torch
"I am Toa Techna Torch. Needless to say, we're going down. Radiation interference is startingly high. I can barely keep this channel op- static I can barely keep this channel open to tell you that we- static to tell you that we're crash-landing on an unknown world. We don't know who lives here. We don't know if we can even survive. We may be stuck there for eternities on end. But toge- static But together we can overcome any obstacle. Please, please, plea- static put aside your diff- static work togeth- static We can do thi- static This is Toa Techna Torch, signin- static" -Torch, in his farewell speech right before the ''Techna Nui crash-lands on Karzahni Magna Torch is a Toa of Plasma who served as deputy leader of the Toa Techna until Ion's death, when he took the role of acting leader. He disappeared after the Techna Nui crash-landed on Karzahni Magna. History Pre-Techna As a young Matoran of Plasma, Torch exited the Matoran Universe with many others who survived its destruction and lived on Spherus Magna in conjunction with the Glatorian and Agori natives. Fifty years after, when the combined civilizations had advanced in technological level, a large amount of the population, Torch included, began a lengthy examination of the Matoran Universe's technologies. Many detailed designs were sketched, and the Matoran Universe species began discussions with the Spherus Magnan species about how to utilize the knowledge gleaned. It was around this time that Torch became friends with Gust, a Matoran of Air. Some time after this, Torch helped construct the first working quantum computer. He was the first to suggest examining Matoran and Toa themselves; ten years after these studies began, implants were being created and implimented, and another ten years later, the first S-toran, one of fire, was constructed. One year later, the combined Matoran Universe-Spherus Magnan civilization began designing plans for a large spaceship that would hold thousands of people and search for planets to colonize. Torch was one of the Matoran to assist in the designing and building processes. One hundred years of work concluded with the Kanohi Ignika being connected to the starship's network and the starship itself being dubbed "the Techna Nui". Torch was one of many to board the Techna Nui before its launch. Soon after the Techna Nui launched, Toa Ion, in the middle of gathering members for a team of Toa Techna, approached Torch about becoming deputy leader for the Toa team. Torch agreed and was built into a Toa of Plasma within the month. Gust also became a Toa and was dubbed leader of the Techna Nui's security force. Techna When Ion died attempting to stop a virus, Torch was proclaimed leader of the Toa Techna. Techna: Breakdown Appearance and Traits Torch is about seven feet two inches, roughly average for a Toa. His Kanohi and shoulder armor are gold; his armor is brown; his under-armor is a deep red. Powers Torch's powers, unlike those of most Toa, are artificial in nature. While on the Techna Nui, he carried a plasma jet through which he could focus his powers; however, after the Techna Nui crash-landed, he lost his weapon. As Torch's destiny may or may not have been to become a Toa, a moral dilemma exists around his being built into one. Accusations of cheating his destiny and denying his duty, shared with other artificial Toa, circulated in the backwaters of Techna for years. Personality